Snippets: Learning About The Boy-Who-Lived
by ImpossibleNightmare
Summary: Just your typical reading/watching-the books/movies story, except they don't really read the books. Very weird. Decided not to do the books because those rarely ever get finished and I never get to see the parts I actually want to. Requests accepted. Rated T because Harry Potter. And I lost you, maybe.
1. Where Everyone Meets Everybody

I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling is the rightful owner of this awesome series. If I owned this series, I would be very rich and probably not be writing this. The bolder words are not my own.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This'll be brief. So I know there's a lot of these "reading the book" fanfictions out there, so I wanted to do something like this, but different. Basically, I'm going to take different parts of the book and have the characters read these snippets. For example, this first reading will be Lily and James' death, taken from the Deathly Hallows. I welcome any suggestions for what you'd like the characters to read! Enjoy.

* * *

As it generally occurs in many of these fanfictions, the characters were going about their daily business, completely unaware that they were about to disappear in a bright light from nowhere and find themselves in a room where a mysterious being would tell them in an ominous tone (or perhaps, an overly eager OC would appear, wielding supreme power, and perkily announcing) that they would now be submitted to watch some important stuff.

Yes. That was what was happening.

Let's start off with the Weasley's: It was summer. Hogwarts was empty, save for a few teachers intent on planning the year's lessons. But the Burrow was filled to bursting; not only were at the Delacour's over to celebrate Voldemort's defeat and cherish their daughter and son-in-law, but the Grangers had also stopped by for a brief visit, to get to know Ron, who was currently dating their daughter, although their relationship was a bit shaky. Additionally, Charlie was home, as well as several of George's friends, who were there to support the soul red-headed twin as he coped with his brother's death; Lee Jordan, who was a constant shining light, never going out, and Angelina Johnson, who was currently dating George. Percy was also home, making up for his lost time with his family and proving himself not to be a major prat, and he'd dragged along his lovely and sweet girlfriend, Audrey.

Ginny and Harry, too, were together now. Starting off again, things had been shaky; Ginny was determined to be angry at Harry for quite some time, trying to make him realize how much he'd hurt her by leaving her, but only a few months after the war, she'd had a realization as to how truly lucky she was that her love had survived.

Hmm, who else of importance are we missing? We have Bill and his lovely wife, and their lovely new born daughter Victoire, and Fleur's family, including Gabrielle, and Charlie, and Percy and Audrey, George and his friends, Ron, Hermione, and her parents, and Harry and Ginny. But how could we forget little Teddy Remus Lupin? Now growing what seemed quickly, the little toddler always seemed to be everywhere, accompanied by his mop of teal hair, wreaking havoc everywhere and causing a lot of distress that was eased by his adorableness. So yes, he was there too.

I believe that's everybody at the Weasley's, so let's move on:

Among one of the studious professors still at Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall was studiously bent over her desk, seated in her office, the office that had once belonged to the great Dumbledore, whose portrait hung above the chair. Seeing her beloved headmaster, Minerva often felt a pang of sadness, but she'd moved on from his death; noble and wise, he would never be forgotten, along with all the others who had lost their lives fighting.

On the grounds of Hogwarts, Hagrid set about in his pumpkin patch, attending to Buckbeak, who had fallen back into his possession, much to his delight, after the war; removed from the Gaunt house so that he could see the light, Buckbeak was even more magnificent than before. In her greenhouse, Professor Sprout was busy, and in various other parts of Hogwarts, Flitwick and Slughorn too were at work with various things.

In Malfoy Manor, Draco was going about his Malfoy business, surely task that was far more superior than anyone who didn't hold the Malfoy name. Since the war, times had been rough for his family; Lucius had been imprisoned, but his sentence had been short, and now the senior Malfoy sat about in the house, looking immensely scarred from everything he'd been through and leaving most of the responsibility to his son, who for once he deemed responsible enough to handle everything. Narcissa Malfoy had also received a prison sentence, one even shorter than her father's, and she'd remained locked in her home, not in Azkaban. She'd quickly adapted to life after the war; currently, she was out with some of her friends. And Draco, Draco had had a trial too. But not only had the judges declared him innocent, but additionally, Potter, Granger, and much to his surprise, Weasley, had all spoken up for him at the trial. He'd gotten off with only a small fine, as well as restricted use of his wand for a year.

In various areas of the country, Harry's friends were minding their own business as well. Neville, Hannah, Luna and her father, Seamus and Dean, the Patils, Susan Bones, and other members of the DA. Not among the friend list, Pansy and Blaise were also doing their own thing, as well as Umbridge, who was doing her best to act prissy and important behind the bars of her prison cell.

So, as all of our beloved characters went about their daily activities, they all disappeared, which we all knew was going to happen, in a bright white light, whose origin is unknown.

They all landed in a typical and ordinary room with no doors or windows, lined with couches aplenty and with a large flat screen TV at the front of the room.

And, naturally, they were all beyond shocked at the sudden transportation.

Cue the angry yells when some Gryffindors see Slytherins, which are quickly quieted because, naturally, there needs to be some explanation.

By some unspoken agreement, everyone turns to look at Hermione Granger, because, of course, she'll be the one to say what just happened, even if some people don't want to rely on her for information.

"It appears we have just been teleported by a white light," said Ron, his voice displaying relatable confusion.

"You are an utter genius, Weasley," came the drawl of Draco Malfoy, who was of course clearly unimpressed with Ron's observation skills. "I didn't notice. No wonder Granger's dating you."

Since the trial, Draco had refrained from calling Hermione Mudblood.

"Shut up, ferret," Ron shot back.

"Oh, come on, just grow up, the two of you," Ginny complained from Harry's side. She was holding his hand to make sure that, in the transportation, she had not lost him. She hadn't.

"I don't understand how this works," Hermione said. "It appears we have all been transported from where we were in the same instant. But was it couldn't have been a Portkey, or some form of Apparition..."

"There's no explanation!" came a sudden chirpy voice. Everyone looked around, confused as to who was speaking to them. "Can you not see us? Oh, excuse me!"

Suddenly a girl appeared. Nobody knew from where, including the girl herself, but she'd clearly made quite an entrance, so she wasn't going to question the methods of her sudden appearance. "Hi!" she said in a perky voice. She was of medium height, and she would've been average, except she wasn't. Her features should've been ordinary, but for some strange reason she looked supernaturally beautiful. Like, unrealistically pretty.

"Hi!" she said again. "I'm Insert Awesome Name Here. And there is no explanation for the white light. It just happened because..." she trailed off, before whispering dramatically, "MAGIC."

"Okay then," said Lee Jordan. "Any explanation as to why we're here?

"Because Insert Awesome Name Here thinks that this is a good idea," said another voice. Again, everyone looked around for the source, but nobody actually saw anybody who'd spoken.

"Nobody can see you," the new girl said, her voice annoyed but still perky.

"I'm right here," said the second voice, and suddenly another person appeared from nowhere too.

"How are you doing that?" asked Percy Weasley.

"Apparation, duh," said the new person, a boy who was just as handsome as Insert Awesome Name Here was beautiful.

"Oh, is that it?" she asked. "That sounds disappointingly disappointing."

"Just like you," the boy said.

Her lip trembled, and despite the fact that they hardly knew her or the boy, everyone instantly felt sympathy for the completely cruel and out of line thing the boy had just said to her. Even the Malfoy's felt bad, even though it was very out of character for them.

"You're so mean!" she wailed.

"You're so overdramatic," the boy replied, then turned to face the crowd that was sympathizing with his...friend. "Hi, I'm Insert Dark And Dramatic Name Here. This is my sister. You're probably wondering why you're all here, in this room."

Everyone nodded to show that they were indeed wondering this, except for Luna, who began, "Actually, I was wondering about the Wrackspurts and the fact that there's a high concentration of - " before getting interrupted and ignored.

Insert Awesome Name Here was immediately perky again, her earlier sadness gone. "You're going to watch some important stuff!"

"Like what?" sneered Draco.

Insert Awesome Name Here proceeded to fangirl because she loved Draco Malfoy so much and couldn't believe he actually spoke to her. "Really important stuff! But everyone already knows how this works so we're not going to explain."

"We don't," Pansy said.

"Basically, you're going to be watching stuff on this TV until we say you can leave," said her brother.

"What's a TV?" many of the pure bloods asked.

Cue to excited squealing - I mean, professional inquiries - from Arthur Weasley.

"How long are we staying here?" asked Harry as he, and everyone else in the room, proceeded to sit on couches, having already accepted their fate and resigned to watching without so much as another question or thought about Apparition and how easy it might be to just leave.

"Until we say you're done," said Insert Dark And Dramatic Name Here. "And you can't Apparate. We have somehow combined all our awesome power and made this the ultimate no break-in break-out room."

"Sounds like something we couldn't used during the war," muttered a lot of people.

"Won't we run out of oxygen, seeing as there's no openings in the room?" asked Hermione wisely.

"No," said Insert Awesome Name Here, but she didn't elaborate because obviously everything already made sense and didn't need to be further explained. "Let's start, shall we?"

"Yes," everyone agreed, unable to deny that they were getting very curious.

"First up, we'll be watching..." began Insert Awesome Name Here in a dramatic but still perky voice, "...the death of Lily and James Potter."

Everyone gasped dramatically or blinked back tears, but nevertheless, they watched with baited breath as the TV screen flickered to life.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hey, so I hope this was interesting enough to read in entirety. I kind of wrote the part where everyone comes together in a sarcastic manner, because a lot of these fanfictions start this way. So please don't be offended by the way it's written. Anyway, please let me know if there's any Harry Potter moments you'd like to see...

Any feedback is much appreciated!


	2. Lily and James' Death

I still don't own Harry Potter. The bolded words aren't my own.

* * *

James And Lily's Death

The TV screen lit up. The watchers were greeted by a scene, but before they could see more, Insert Awesome Name Here stood up and paused it, just to be annoying.

"By the way, we're watching a movie version of what's written in the book," she announced. "Because it totally makes sense." She quickly started it again, leaving the characters confused.

 **The night wet and windy, two children dressed as pumpkins waddling across the square, and the shop windows covered in paper spiders, all the tawdry Muggle trappings of a world in which they did not believe. . .**

"Typical of Muggles," muttered a few pureblood.

"Typical of purebloods," muttered a few Muggles.

Insert Awesome Name Here stood up, paused the movie, and yelled, "OH MY MERLIN, WE FORGOT THE DURSLEYS!"

Even though she was being incredibly annoying everyone was still affectionate towards her because she was so relatable and pretty. In a bright flash, the Dursleys appeared, looking very confused.

"What are we doing here?" Dudley asked. Several wizards laughed a bit rudely at seeing him, because he looked dumb and fat, because apparently that's all Dudley is.

"Oi!" shouted Vernon, moving to stand in front of his son and wife. "What're we doing here with these people?"

"These people?" repeated some wizards threateningly.

"Hello, Dursleys!" squealed Insert Awesome Name Here. "I have a big explanation that I won't explain because everyone already knows what's happening already. Please sit down and watch!"

The Dursleys sat down, all fight conveniently disappearing from them. And nobody protested either. Harry was too happy, holding Ginny's hand.

The film was started again.

 **And he was gliding along, that sense of purpose and power and rightness in him that he always knew on these occasions. . . . Not anger . . . that was for weaker souls than he . . . but triumph, yes. . . . He had waited for this, he had hoped for it. . . .**

"Who is this?" asked Dudley.

"Voldemort, likely," Harry replied through a thin smile. He'd mostly forgiven Dudley, and felt it was okay to talk to him civilly.

A lot of people shuddered at the name, because even though he was definitely gone this time, they were still scared of words, because words are powerful.

 **"Nice costume, mister!"**

Cue snorts.

"Voldemort in a costume," muttered Lee Jordan. "That's even more terrifying than he already is."

"Imagine if he was a clown," added Charlie.

"You're going to give the kids nightmares!" Hermione protested, covering Teddy's ears protectively.

 **He saw the small boy's smile falter as he ran near enough to see beneath the hood of the cloak, saw the fear cloud his painted face: Then the child turned and ran away. . . . Beneath the robe he fingered the handle of his wand. . . . One simple movement and the child would never reach his mother . . . but unnecessary, quite unnecessary. . . .**

"That's so mean!" Cho Chang exclaimed, earning a glare from Ginny, because of course whatever Cho Chang said was totally a move on Ginny's boyfriend, and being scared of losing him again, the redhead was very protective of Harry.

"We just went through a war," Seamus said. "I think we know there are mean people out there who would kill innocent children."

There was a respectable moment of silence as everyone remembered those they'd lost.

 **And along a new and darker street he moved, and now his destina- tion was in sight at last, the Fidelius Charm broken, though they did not know it yet. . . . And he made less noise than the dead leaves slithering along the pavement as he drew level with the dark hedge, and stared over it. . . .**

"Hedges tend to be very good for spying," Harry said.

"And you'd know because...?" asked Dean, curiously. "I mean, I get that you were undercover for a year and everything."

"He would know," Ron said in a clipped voice, "because he spent most of sixth year spying on Malfoy."

"What?" several people, including the spied on boy and the spy himself, yelped.

"I did not!" Harry protested, because that's what he did.

"Well, this got awkward," muttered Molly, because she had no other line to say in this segment.

"Guys, we're watching Lily and James, Harry Potter's parents - we're going to watch them die," said Hannah Abbott. "And we're talking about hedges and spying on Malfoy?"

Petunia gasped, trying to hide the dismay and grief she was obviously hiding because she still loved her sister even though she'd said some nasty stuff about Lily.

 **They had not drawn the curtains; he saw them quite clearly in their little sitting room, the tall black-haired man in his glasses, making puffs of colored smoke erupt from his wand for the amusement of the small black-haired boy in his blue pajamas. The child was laughing and trying to catch the smoke, to grab it in his small fist. . . .**

"SO CUTE!" Ginny squealed, completely missing the point. The point being, of course, that this was the night Lily and James died.

There was something a bit sad about seeing this; it had been a perfectly ordinary night, save for it being Halloween, when Lily and James had died. And everything Harry'd lost when Voldemort came...

 **A door opened and the mother entered, saying words he could not hear, her long dark-red hair falling over her face. Now the father scooped up the son and handed him to the mother. He threw his wand down upon the sofa and stretched, yawning. . . .**

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" yelled George in an accurate impression of Moody, the only funny thing he'd said so far because he was currently still grieving over Fred.

People laughed, and then sobered because they'd never hear Moody yell the phrase again.

Meanwhile, the older generation of wizards and Petunia, although she'd never admit it, were stricken at seeing Lily and James, looking so happy.

 **The gate creaked a little as he pushed it open, but James Potter did not hear. His white hand pulled out the wand beneath his cloak and pointed it at the door, which burst open.**

The room instantly quieted, because it was a solemn moment.

"They're so stupid for going about unarmed," whispered someone who should die shortly.

 **He was over the threshold as James came sprinting into the hall. It was easy, too easy, he had not even picked up his wand. . . .**

 **"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"**

"How?" asked Harry, his green eyes filled with tears.

Ginny put a comforting hand on his arm, while many people proceeded to weep because it was so sad, and Lily and James hadn't even died yet.

"BOOHOO!" sobbed Insert Awesome Name Here obnoxiously, but she still managed to sound perky and cute as she wept grossly, getting snot all over her brother, who was too sad at the scene to be angry.

 **Hold him off, without a wand in his hand! . . . He laughed before casting the curse. . . .**

 **"Avada Kedavra!"**

Many flinched, hearing these words and knowing what they meant for James...

Except for that one person who had a death wish and said, "He had it coming to him..."

 **The green light filled the cramped hallway, it lit the pram pushed against the wall, it made the banisters glare like lightning rods, and James Potter fell like a marionette whose strings were cut. . . .**

"WHY WOULD THEY SAY THAT?" raged Hermione, her sadness slipping into anger.

Harry too was so sad he was bordering on anger..."Hermione, it's okay," he whispered.

His friend continued to sob, along with most of the female population and most of the male. And Draco Malfoy was _not_ crying. No, that was not a tear in his eye, he just had ALLERGIES. And yes, Malfoy's can have allergies, that is allowed, but he's not crying, okay?

 **He could hear her screaming from the upper floor, trapped, but as long as she was sensible, she, at least, had nothing to fear. . . . He climbed the steps, listening with faint amusement to her attempts to barricade herself in. . . . She had no wand upon her either. . . . How stupid they were, and how trusting, thinking that their safety lay in friends, that weapons could be discarded even for moments. . . .**

"Idiot..." whispered the same person who wanted them to die.

Everyone else was too sad to speak without opening their eyes and swallowing tears and snot.

 **He forced the door open, cast aside the chair and boxes hastily piled against it with one lazy wave of his wand . . . and there she stood, the child in her arms. At the sight of him, she dropped her son into the crib behind her and threw her arms wide, as if this would help, as if in shielding him from sight she hoped to be chosen instead. . . .**

"A mother's love," Harry whispered softly, regretful to see his mother like this, but at the same time grateful that she'd sacrificed herself. It had saved him, even if Voldemort had thought she'd died for nothing.

 **"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"**

 **"Stand aside, you silly girl . . . stand aside, now."**

"She'd never stand down," whispered Molly fondly, because none of the Marauder's were present to whisper this themselves and it was just a very Molly Weasley thing to say.

Everyone agreed.

 **"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead —"  
"This is my last warning —"  
"Not Harry! Please . . . have mercy . . . have mercy. . . . Not Harry! **

"Mercy," said Harry with a dry laugh, "is a concept far to complicated for Voldemort to understand.

"So true," agreed many people, because it was a true fact. The Malfoy's, Blaise, and Pansy all just exchanged looks, unsure what to do or say.

 **Not Harry! Please — I'll do anything —"  
"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"  
He could have forced her away from the crib, but it seemed more ****prudent to finish them all. . . .**

Many snorted in disgust; the thought was just such a Voldemort-like one to have that frankly none of them wanted to spend the energy commenting on it.

 **The green light flashed around the room and she dropped like her** **husband.**

"Did they have to use that comparison again?" Hermione groaned.

"Yes, it clearly has affect," Draco said in response.

"Stay away from my girlfriend," Ron growled unnecessarily.

"I didn't even move towards her," came the blonde's dry response.

"Are you crying?" Hermione asked him, sounding shocked.

Draco brushed away a not-tear and sniffed disdainfully (and not to keep from crying) and he sneered, "Of course not."

It was quite obvious he was, but everyone decided not to push it because they were all crying themselves. Except Vernon, who appeared to be the one with the death wish and was busy muttering nasty things under his breath.

 **The child had not cried all this time: He could stand, clutching the bars of his crib, and he looked up into the intruder's face with a kind of bright interest, perhaps thinking that it was his father who hid beneath the cloak, making more pretty lights, and his mother would pop up any moment, laughing —**

"That's so sad," Ginny whispered thickly, swallowing down her tears, trying to be brave for Harry.

Hermione hugged Teddy to her, intent on not letting him see what she deemed to graphic for his little self. "Isn't a child's innocent sweet?"

Everyone nodded to show they agreed.

 **He pointed the wand very carefully into the boy's face: He wanted to see it happen, the destruction of this one, inexplicable danger. The child began to cry: It had seen that he was not James. He did not like it crying, he had never been able to stomach the small ones whining in the orphanage —**

"Ugh, he's a big baby," Angelina said.

"And he doesn't have a nose," Lee added.

"Everyone knows that," Angelina agreed.

"Everyone... _nose_ that," George said.

 **"Avada Kedavra!"**

Cue flinches, but any tears were mostly due to the deaths they'd already witnessed, and the knowledge that Harry was orphaned...even though they already knew all this.

 **And then he broke: He was nothing, nothing but pain and ter- ror, and he must hide himself, not here in the rubble of the ruined house, where the child was trapped and screaming, but far away . . . far away. . . .**

"HAHAHAHA, YOU DESERVE IT!" Ginny yelled at the screen. "You - " she let out a string of curse words to display her loyalty to Harry and also convey her anger at Voldemort.

"Ginny!" Molly said, aghast, although she silently agreed.

Cho Chang began to laugh in a crazy fashion that unnerved Ginny and everybody else, because why not.

"And we're done!" trilled Insert Awesome Name Here. Many people sighed, moving to get off the couches before realizing they still had to watch more.

"Next up," said her brother, "is..."

* * *

If anyone would like to see a certain scene, let me know! Otherwise I'll do something else. Hope you enjoyed! Any feedback is much appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	3. You Filthy Little Mudblood

Requested by ImaginationStories - thank you so much!

I do not own Harry Potter, because if I did, I'd be super rich and probably famous. Which I'm not. All the bolded words are not my own.

* * *

 **You Filthy Little Mudblood**

 _"Next up," said her brother, "is...'You Filthy Little Mudblood.'"_

Many people gasped, offended, at this iteration from Insert Dark and Dramatic Name Here, but his sister hastily reassured them:

"My brother has nothing against blood - it's just the name of the next snippet we're going to watch!" she trilled.

Immediately many people relaxed, reassured by what she'd said.

Only Draco Malfoy looked immensely disconcerted by what was about to be seen.

The screen flickered to life.

 **Several people in green robes were walking onto the field, broomsticks in their hands.**

"Oh, wasn't this in second year, with the Slytherin team interfering with our practice?" asked Oliver Wood, who'd apparently been in the room all along, but nobody had seen him before.

Many of the Quidditch players groaned. "Honestly, all the drama between Harry and Malfoy," Alicia commented to Angelina, who nodded.

 **"I don't believe it!" Wood hissed in outrage. "I booked the field for today! We'll see about this!"**

"Fight! Fight!" chanted Lee Jordan eagerly, and then silenced at the look of warning on Minerva McGonagall's face.

"We did have a right to be there," Wood said, as if feeling the need to defend himself all these years later.

 **Wood shot toward the ground, landing rather harder than he meant to in his anger, staggering slightly as he dismounted. Harry, Fred, and George followed.**

At the mention of Fred, many of the Weasley's and his close friends paled. It may have been several years, but Fred Weasley's death still struck a sad note with them all, George most of all. For comfort, Angelina took up George's hand, rubbing the back of it gently and reassuringly.

"I'm so sad Fred died," said Insert Dramatic and Dark Name Here in a sad voice.

"Shh, don't say that," his sister chided him.

 **"Flint!" Wood bellowed at the Slytherin Captain. "This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!"**

 **Marcus Flint was even larger than Wood. He had a look of trollish cunning on his face as he replied, "Plenty of room for all of us, Wood."**

"He looks trollish because he is part troll," Draco scoffed. "And as for cunning...well, he definitely wasn't put into Slytherin for his brain."

Much to many people's horror, they found themselves agreeing with the youngest Malfoy.

"Well said, Draco!" Insert Awesome Name Here squealed excitedly, because of course she absolutely adored the pale-haired Slytherin, no matter what he'd done in the book.

 **Angelina, Alicia, and Katie had come over, too. There were no girls on the Slytherin team, who stood shoulder to shoulder, facing the Gryffindors, leering to a man.**

"Yeah, why aren't there any girls?" asked Harry curiously. "I mean, I guess the girls in our grade weren't interested..."

"Can you imagine Parkinson on a broom?" Ron said, muffling his laughter.

Pansy tossed her hair, scrunching up her nose that had been dubbed 'pug-like' in the books. "Excuse me, if I wanted to, I could've been on the Quidditch team. But there are better things to do with my life."

 **"But I booked the field!" said Wood, positively spitting with rage. "I booked it!"**

"Tsk, tsk," Draco said in a reprimanding tone, trying not to think of his upcoming role in the scene, which Hermione, Ron, and Harry, plus the other Quidditch players, already knew about but might not've remembered. "You'll have to argue better than that. Booking the field isn't a good enough excuse to kick out the Slytherin team."

Wood just glared, still apparently unable to think of a better argument.

 **"Ah," said Flint. "But I've got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape. 'I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team per- mission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Seeker.'"**

"That would be Malfoy," Ron all but growled, glaring at the boy.

"Why are you so upset about that?"

"You know why."

 **"You've got a new Seeker?" said Wood, distracted. "Where?"**

Draco raised his hand. "I'm right here."

"Now," Wood replied. "But I didn't know you were Seeker then. That came as a complete surprise."

"Looking back on it, it doesn't shock me at all," Ron mumbled under his breath.

 **And from behind the six large figures before them came a sev- enth, smaller boy, smirking all over his pale, pointed face. It was Draco Malfoy.**

"DUH DUH DUH!" Insert Awesome Name Here screamed in a dramatic voice. "Draco Malfoy...what's going to happen now?"

"If we watched without interruption we'd find out," her brother commented drily.

"Of course he's smirking," a lot of the people who'd gone to school with him all said in unison. How they all thought that same thought at the exact same moment was beyond knowing.

 **"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" said Fred, looking at Malfoy with dislike.**

"Of course he is," Lucius sneered, but having been kept in Azkaban for several years, his condescension and his usual coldness was a bit frayed and weak, and it wasn't really a matter of pride any more to be of the Malfoy family; the reputation had been ruined by the war.

And this was also to help redeem the Malfoy name, of course.

 **"Funny you should mention Draco's father," said Flint as the whole Slytherin team smiled still more broadly. "Let me show you the generous gift he's made to the Slytherin team."**

"Of course," Mr. Weasley said, his voice uncharacteristically sour to show his dislike and anger at the Malfoy's. "Rolling in money, spoiling their child, buying their way onto the team..."

"Excuse me, as much as that may be true, I did possess skill," Draco said in an offended tone of voice.

"So true, Drakey!" trilled both Parkinson and Insert Awesome Name Here, and both glared at each other.

 **All seven of them held out their broomsticks. Seven highly polished, brand-new handles and seven sets of fine gold lettering spelling the words Nimbus Two Thousand and One gleamed under the Gryffindors' noses in the early morning sun.**

"Fancy," remarked Ginny sardonically. "I remember when those were a big deal." She turned her attention away from the screen, her hand still holding Harry's, and played peek-a-boo with little Teddy, who wasn't watching the screen either.

 **"Very latest model. Only came out last month," said Flint carelessly, flicking a speck of dust from the end of his own. "I believe it outstrips the old Two Thousand series by a considerable amount. As for the old Cleansweeps" — he smiled nastily at Fred and George, who were both clutching Cleansweep Fives — "sweeps the board with them."**

"Haha, Flint, you're so funny I can't laugh," Katie Bell remarked, her tone caked with sarcasm.

"And besides, the newest broom outstrips that Two Thousand and One by a considerable amount," Wood added knowledgeably, pleased to contribute to the conversation but also a little disappointed because pretty much the only contributions he'd give to the conversation were Quidditch facts. "So...that's an outdated broomstick."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes, but back then, it was brand new."

"And when I got the Nimbus Two Thousand, it was new too," Harry added.

The blonde opened his mouth to surely retort waspishly, but was conveniently interrupted by the video, which didn't allow him to say anything so the author didn't have to come up with something.

 **None of the Gryffindor team could think of anything to say for a moment. Malfoy was smirking so broadly his cold eyes were reduced to slits.**

Some of the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs laughed at this description, while a faint pink tinge graced Draco's otherwise pale face, because a Malfoy never really completely blushes.

"Can - can you do that for us now?" asked Parkinson, who was one of the Slytherins who'd laughed.

He sneered at her. "No."

"Well, you're kind of doing it now," she said.

 **"Oh, look," said Flint. "A field invasion."**

"So, basically what the Slytherins were already doing..." Hermione said.

"Pretty much," Alicia and Katie agreed.

 **Ron and Hermione were crossing the grass to see what was going on.**

 **"What's happening?" Ron asked Harry. "Why aren't you playing? And what's he doing here?"**

"Weasley, I know it may go beyond the bounds of your ken, but I am the Seeker, and am therefore a part of the Quidditch team," Draco told the red-head.

"I know that now!" Ron snapped. "And it's not like you're my favorite person, or anything."

 **He was looking at Malfoy, taking in his Slytherin Quidditch robes.**

"Merlin, you're thicker than I thought you were," Draco said. "I'm even wearing Quidditch robes and you didn't figure it out."

"I'm sorry, but the fact that you were Seeker was beyond my capabilities of believing," Ron replied.

"Similarly, the fact that you were Keeper was just as unbelievable, but it was quickly clear that you were no good," Draco sneered.

"You achieved the slits!" Pansy shrieked in a voice that was far too ecstatic for the accomplishment.

Draco immediately stopped sneering.

 **"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley," said Malfoy, smugly. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team."**

"Fancy," Ginny said sardonically again.

 **Ron gaped, openmouthed, at the seven superb broomsticks in front of him.**

"Even the Weasel was impressed, which isn't saying much," Draco said, his voice as smug as it had been on the field that day.

"I thought you were supposed to be all 'redeemed' and 'resentful' and 'not as sarcastic and mean as you were before,'" Harry said.

"Sure, but I can still be sarcastic," Draco replied. "Sarcasm is one of my many charms."

Harry rolled his eyes, while Insert Awesome Name Here giggled because she thought both Harry and Draco were utterly fabulous.

 **"Good, aren't they?" said Malfoy smoothly. "But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them."**

Many people rolled their eyes at this.

"Haha, put them in right along with those Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones," George said.

"And Potter's old Nimbus Two Thousand," Draco added, smirking again.

 **The Slytherin team howled with laughter.**

"Oh, you're just hilarious," Hermione said.

 **"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," said Hermione sharply. "They got in on pure talent."**

"Nice!" Bill said, giving Hermione a high-five while the Grangers beamed, proud their daughter had stood up.

 **The smug look on Malfoy's face flickered.**

"He didn't like that," Ernie MacMillan added unnecessarily.

 **"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," he spat.**

There was a moment of silence as the wizards digested this. Draco flinched, looking very nervous, and the Grangers, who didn't know what 'Mudblood' meant, sensed something was wrong, looking worriedly at their daughter. Even the Dursleys were a bit rattled by the intense silence that had descended on the place to increase the drama of the moment.

Lucius wore an interesting expression on his face; somewhere between pride and anger, while Narcissa looked downright aghast.

"Draco - " she began in a reprimanding tone.

"I know, Mother," Draco immediately said. "But it was a long time ago, and I'm so sorry for what I said - let's face it, I was a complete and utter git at the time, and - "

He continued to babble in an uncharacteristic fashion, letting the reader know that he truly regretted what he'd said and had grown up through the war.

He received several angry looks, particularly from the Weasley's and Gryffindors.

But a majority of the anger was projected onto his parents, with comments like:

"How could you teach your son such prejudice?"

"Why would you call them Mudbloods? What kind of father are you?"

"He's only twelve; that's too young for all your hatred."

"A witch is a witch, regardless of her parentage."

Etc.

"We were all raised with different beliefs," Hermione intervened, standing up for the shaken-looking Malfoy's. "That's just the way the Malfoy's chose to raise Draco, and even though we may not agree with it, we can't criticize something that's already been done."

"Well said," Kingsley, who, like Wood, had seemingly randomly appeared (in reality, he'd been at Hogwarts when the mysterious white light had taken everyone to this room). Some people applauded to complete the moment.

It seemed everything was complete after this, but then the Granger's stepped in.

"What does Mudblood mean?" asked Mrs. Granger.

"Well, Mrs. Granger," Molly Weasley began, her voice sounding a bit bitter and not at all like its usual cheerful self. She would've called Mrs. Granger by her real name, but she didn't know it. "Mudblood is a rather...extreme name for someone who had no magical relatives...who is, as we call it, Muggleborn."

Mr. Granger looked furious at this. "How dare you - " he started at Draco, who immediately re-apologized, much to everyone's shock, because of course it was so rare to hear a Malfoy apologize, and realizing how lucky he was to hear this, Mr. Granger, who also didn't have a name, silenced.

Attention returned to the screen once more.

 **Harry knew at once that Malfoy had said something really bad because there was an instant uproar at his words. Flint had to dive in front of Malfoy to stop Fred and George jumping on him, Alicia shrieked, "How dare you!", and Ron plunged his hand into his robes, pulled out his wand, yelling, "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!" and pointed it furiously under Flint's arm at Malfoy's face.**

"A proper reaction," Minerva said approvingly. "Honestly, Mr. Malfoy, I am absolutely appalled by your behavior."

"But still, Ron," Molly said, her tone a bit disapproving. "I don't like you going about threatening student's faces with your wand."

"Yes, we wouldn't want to destroy Malfoy's perfect face," Ginny mocked.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," Draco decided.

"Detention, Mr. Weasley," Harry said in an accurate impression of Snape. "And one hundred and fifty points from Gryffindor for event thinking of threatening Mr. Malfoy."

Ron snorted. "If that were true, then Gryffindor would have no house points left."

"I feel like I should be scared," Draco said.

 **A loud bang echoed around the stadium and a jet of green light shot out of the wrong end of Ron's wand, hitting him in the stomach and sending him reeling backward onto the grass.**

"Oh no!" Molly said worriedly. "Ronald, are you okay? What happened?"

"Second year, Ron had a dysfunctional wand from the Whomping Willow," Hermione explained. "It malfunctioned a lot...which is what happened here. His spell backfired - embarrassing then, but pretty useful later on."

"Lockhart," both Harry and Ron muttered.

 **"Ron! Ron! Are you all right?" squealed Hermione.**

"Excuse me, I did not squeal!" Hermione squealed indignantly.

"You just did it again," Draco said, smirking.

 **Ron opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead he gave an almighty belch and several slugs dribbled out of his mouth onto his lap.**

"Ew," Angelina said, a look of disgust crawling onto her features. "I remember that now."

"As bad as I felt for Ron, it was really gross," Alicia added, shooting an apologetic look at the red-head.

Ron sighed. "It was intended for Malfoy..."

"That would've been funny," Katie added, and George nodded in agreement.

"Can you imagine, the pompous Malfoy doubled over on the ground, vomiting up slugs?" asked Ron, and then burst into laughter while Draco's cheeks tinged pink again.

"Still gross," Angelina decided.

 **The Slytherin team were paralyzed with laughter. Flint was doubled up, hanging onto his new broomstick for support. Malfoy was on all fours, banging the ground with his fist. The Gryffindors were gathered around Ron, who kept belching large, glistening slugs. Nobody seemed to want to touch him.**

"On second thought, Malfoy already was doubled over," Ron commented brightly, before glumly adding, "with laughter."

"Is it mean of me to also find this amusing?" asked Neville, silently shaking with laughter in a very uncharacteristic moment.

"Yes," many people said.

 **"We'd better get him to Hagrid's, it's nearest," said Harry to Hermione, who nodded bravely, and the pair of them pulled Ron up by the arms.**

"You are my heroes," Ron commented drily.

 **"What happened, Harry? What happened? Is he ill? But you can cure him, can't you?" Colin had run down from his seat and was now dancing alongside them as they left the field. Ron gave a huge heave and more slugs dribbled down his front.**

And so, the snippet ended with many more disgusted faces because, in most cases, vomiting up slugs is gross.

"Where do the slugs come from?" asked Draco in a display of curiosity. "I know it's a spell, but are they lodged in his stomach and he just regurgitates them, or to they just appear in his throat and he - "

"Please don't finish that sentence," Insert Awesome Name Here pleaded in a chipper voice. "Well, wasn't that enlightening? Next up, we'll we watching...'I Must Not Tell Lies.'"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed! Thank you to the three reviewers who left requests! Feedback and requests are much appreciated. Thank you for reading!


	4. I Must Not Tell Lies

Requested by ImaginationStories - thank you so much!

I still don't own Harry Potter. Well, I do, but that's just in my dreams, and seeing as I've pinched myself, I'm pretty sure I'm not dreaming. All the bolded words are not my own.

* * *

 **I Must Not Tell Lies**

 _"Well, wasn't that enlightening? Next up, we'll be watching...'I Must Not Tell Lies.'"_

At these words, Harry, of course, winced, to let everyone know that he was not looking forward to the next scene.

"Harry," Ginny asked, because she was his girlfriend and felt obligated to ask. Also, of course, everyone needed to know why the Chosen One had winced at the title, so she was the one to ask. "What's wrong? What does that mean?"

"I must not tell lies," Hermione whispered dramatically, and her eyes grew wide and she said, "Oh!" thus furthering other audience members' needs to know what had happened.

"Harry, mate?" Neville Longbottom inquired.

"You'll see," Harry said, his voice a bit quieter than normal, sounding mysterious and unhappy.

Now the audience turned to the screen, as if realizing that they would've found out faster if they'd just watched to begin with.

 **She was watching him with her head slightly to one side, still smiling widely, as though she knew exactly what he was thinking and was waiting to see whether he would start shouting again. With a massive effort Harry looked away from her, dropped his schoolbag beside the straight-backed chair, and sat down.**

"Who's this 'she?'" asked George curiously.

"Our least favorite teacher," replied Ron.

"Snape?" George answered. "Wait, Snape's a girl? That's weird, but I'm actually not all that surprised. He always wore his hair long, and - "

"No, Umbridge, you idiot," Angelina said, rolling her eyes a bit, but sounding very affectionate despite her exasperation.

Some other snickered at George's ramblings about Snape being of the female gender.

"Oh," the only living Weasley twin said, flushing as red as his hair and letting everyone wonder just how much blood had rushed to his face. "I guess that also makes sense. Wow, congrats Umbridge. You beat Snape in the worst teacher ever category."

"But that's mostly because Snape redeemed himself," Hermione said pointedly.

"He was always on our side," Harry said in reply, his voice still mysteriously quiet.

 **"There," said Umbridge sweetly, "we're getting better at controlling our temper already, aren't we? Now, you are going to be doing some lines for me, Mr. Potter. No, not with your quill," she added, as Harry bent down to open his bag. "You're going to be using a rather special one of mine. Here you are."**

"This doesn't sound good," Neville muttered, remembering Umbridge particularly vividly.

"I told you it was Umbridge," Angelina said unnecessarily, just because she wanted to feel triumphant.

"Ugh, everyone hated her," Lee Jordan complained.

"Well, not everybody," Ron disagreed, shooting a look at Draco, who'd been on the Inquisitorial Squad.

"What?" the Slytherin huffed. "Joining that squad was expected of me, no matter what my opinion of it was."

"On a different topic, her cat plates freaked me out," Ginny said.

"Oh yes, she was simply infested with Nargles," Luna said agreeably, before smiling at her fiancé.

 **She handed him a long, thin black quill with an unusually sharp point.**

A few of the people who knew about various magical artifacts and who, for some reason, specialized in quills, narrowed their eyes at this description.

 **"I want you to write 'I must not tell lies,' " she told him softly.**

Hermione sucked in a breath, creating even more tension.

Symbolically, almost, the scars baring the faded message seemed to tingle on Harry's palm. Ginny, holding his hand, finally noted the slightly raised and scarred skin, but she could only barely make out the message - but nevertheless, being the bright young witch she was, she connected the dots. She pursed her lips, continuing to watch, desperate for the scene to prove her wrong.

 **"How many times?" Harry asked, with a creditable imitation of politeness.**

 **"Oh, as long as it takes for the message to sink in," said Umbridge sweetly. "Off you go."**

Now more people were connecting the dots; some of Harry's friends who'd seen the scars realized where he'd gotten them, a question that, of course, they'd been wondering about for years, because all of Harry's scars seemed to bear some sort of significance.

Hermione was mumbling furiously, promising to harm Umbridge harmfully when she got the chance to, although that might be difficult, because the annoying toad-like woman was very far away and hard to reach nowadays.

 **She moved over to her desk, sat down, and bent over a stack of parchment that looked like essays for marking. Harry raised the sharp black quill and then realized what was missing.**

 **"You haven't given me any ink," he said.**

"You don't need any," Hermione said sourly, and a few of the people who still hadn't figured things out looked at each other, confused at the witch's bitterness.

 **"Oh, you won't need ink," said Professor Umbridge with the merest suggestion of a laugh in her voice.**

"SHE WAS ENJOYING IT?" Ron raged suddenly, interrupting the scene and causing a few people to jump.

"Is that really much of a surprise, Ron?" Ginny asked, seeing now that she'd been right - she and Harry would have to have a talk about this later.

"No, but still," her brother said, shaking his hand. "I can't believe it. I have no regrets for what happened to her."

 **Harry placed the point of the quill on the paper and wrote: I must not tell lies.**

 **He let out a gasp of pain. The words had appeared on the parchment in what appeared to be shining red ink. At the same time, the words had appeared on the back of Harry's right hand, cut into his skin as though traced there by a scalpel — yet even as he stared at the shining cut, the skin healed over again, leaving the place where it had been slightly redder than before but quite smooth.**

Finally, finally, everything was confirmed. The last few people who hadn't understood what was happening finally got it, and their faces, with the exception of Lucius Malfoy, who was mostly stoic, because Malfoy's didn't show expression - their faces were masks of horror and anger. Harry'd already gone through enough - he didn't need something else unnecessarily cruel.

"That's a Blood Quill," a few of those people who were knowledgeable in the varieties of quills (e.g. Hermione, because she loved to read, and Draco, because he liked to know which quill was the best).

"But I thought those were illegal!" Molly fumed, more to Kingsley, the Minister, than anybody else.

"They should be," came his slow reply. "But knowing how close Umbridge was to Fudge at the the time, I'm sure he was willing to bend a few rules for her rather...sadistic tastes."

"I hate her, hate her, hate hate hate her," Hermione muttered.

"We all do," Lee Jordan corrected.

"And we have the satisfaction of knowing what happens to her!" Insert Awesome Name Here chimed in, eager to be part of the conversation again as she hadn't said anything for a while.

"But Harry, why didn't you say anything to us, mate?" George asked.

"Believe me, we tried to convince him to go see Dumbledore," Ron said with a sigh. "And besides, it's Harry, right? Putting others before himself."

No one else commented on this, even though they were thinking very angry thoughts.

 **Harry looked around at Umbridge. She was watching him, her wide, toadlike mouth stretched in a smile.**

"Yes, Ron, we know, she was enjoying it," Harry said.

 **"Yes?"**

 **"Nothing," said Harry quietly.**

 **He looked back at the parchment, placed the quill upon it once** **more, wrote I must not tell lies, and felt the searing pain on the back of his hand for a second time; once again the words had been cut into his skin, once again they healed over seconds later.**

Cue several incoherent threats and some sentences that should've worried Umbridge about her health, if she could've heard them, which she couldn't have, unless she had super sensitive hearing.

 **And on it went. Again and again Harry wrote the words on the parchment in what he soon came to realize was not ink, but his own blood. And again and again the words were cut into the back of his hand, healed, and then reappeared the next time he set quill to parchment.**

 **Darkness fell outside Umbridge's window. Harry did not ask when he would be allowed to stop. He did not even check his watch. He knew she was watching him for signs of weakness and he was not go- ing to show any, not even if he had to sit here all night, cutting open his own hand with this quill. . . .**

"How awful," Molly muttered. "Honestly, what went wrong with that woman?"

"Anyone know anything about her childhood or anything?" asked Bill curiously; she was clearly much older than him, but he seemed to be able to remember some of the older kids at his time at Hogwarts mentioning Dolores Umbridge's name with a barely suppressed shudder.

"Nope, but that's when the internet steps in!" trilled Insert Awesome Name Here, eager to be of help.

"What's the internet?" asked Draco.

"It's complicated."

 **"Come here," she said, after what seemed hours.**

"Probably was," Harry muttered.

 **He stood up. His hand was stinging painfully. When he looked down at it he saw that the cut had healed, but that the skin there was red raw.**

There were winces of sympathy.

"That woman ought to be arrested," Molly said. "Isn't that child abuse? A form of cruel unusual punishment?"

"Well, that's technically not against wizarding law, if I'm correct," Hermione trailed off. "But yes, she ought to be arrested anyhow."

"She already has been," Insert Dark and Dramatic Name Here said.

 **"Hand," she said.**

 **He extended it. She took it in her own. Harry repressed a shudder as she touched him with her thick, stubby fingers on which she wore a number of ugly old rings.**

"Ugh, everything about Umbridge was ugly," Draco moaned, earning a few stares.

"Yeah," Hermione agreed after a moment.

"Poor Harry," George lamented, "stuck for hours with that old hag...watching her enjoy making him bleed..."

"It wasn't as dramatic as that, George," Harry amended.

"Sure it was," came the redhead's response.

 **"Tut, tut, I don't seem to have made much of an impression yet," she said, smiling. "Well, we'll just have to try again tomorrow evening, won't we? You may go."**

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, YOU MUST REPORT THIS TO DUMBLEDORE AT ONCE," Molly demanded, a bit out of character. She was trying to show her motherly love and also convey how concerned everyone was for the Boy-Who-Lived.

"It's already happened, Mum," Ron said.

"And I'm fine now," Harry added.

"Besides, she got to burn Umbridge badly later on," Hermione added proudly. "Using those exact same words."

"Well, that is the end of that scene," Insert Awesome Name declared. "Wasn't that exciting?"

"Just as exciting as the last one," her brother muttered in a glum fashion that somehow managed to come off intimidating and dramatic. "Next up, we shall we watching...Sectumsempra."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And here's another snippet! Hope it was enjoyable - and if you have any scenes you'd like to see, please let me know. I'll also accept scenes from the Cursed Child, Fantastic Beasts, or other Harry Potter books not in the main series. Thank you for reading! Any feedback is appreciated.


	5. Sectumsempra

Requested by Please (Guest) - thank you so much!

If only I owned Harry Potter. Then things would probably be very different. Except I don't. And that's good for the stories, because the differences would result in a book series that isn't loved as much as it is now!

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Sectumsempra**

 _"Just as exciting as the last one," her brother muttered in a glum fashion that somehow managed to come off intimidating and dramatic. "Next up, we shall be watching...Sectumsempra."_

Much like Harry had winced when the last scene had been introduced, he winced once more, this time shooting an apprehensive and apologetic look at Draco, who looked a bit paler than usual.

"I take it this is going to be another one of those scenes where we don't like what happens," Molly said.

"Have any of them been?" asked Arthur.

"Shh," Insert Awesome Name Here reprimanded. "I want to see this."

 **More out of habit than anything,** **Harry made his usual detour along the seventh-floor corridor, checking the** **Marauder's Map as he went. For a moment he could not find Malfoy** **anywhere and assumed he must indeed be inside the Room of Requirement** **again, but then he saw Malfoy's tiny, labeled dot standing in a boys'** **bathroom on the floor below, accompanied, not by Crabbe or Goyle, but by** **Moaning Myrtle.**

"Ah, this would be sixth year, then," Hermione commented.

"Right, how could I forget about Harry's Malfoy obsession?" Ron added, sounding exasperated.

"Excuse me?" the boy who'd been the subject of Harry's obsession asked, curious.

"Well," Ginny started, still holding tightly to Harry's hand and ignoring the Boy-Who-Lived's attempts to get his girlfriend to stay silent, "in your sixth year, Harry became convinced that you were up to something, so he took to, um..."

"Stalking you...?" Hermione supplied. "Except not really stalking you." She added this as if to defend Harry.

Draco had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Okay, we admit, it was like stalking," Ron confessed.

"Hey, I was right in the end, wasn't I?" Harry retorted. "He was up to something."

His friends nodded to assure him that they knew that he was, indeed, correct in the end.

"Draco?" asked Pansy, curious as to why her blonde friend was not reacting to any of this.

"I'm kind of surprised I didn't notice he was following me around," Draco commented, and then Insert Awesome Name Here was shushing everyone because she wanted to continue watching.

"Is nobody going to mention how strange it is that Malfoy and Myrtle are in each other's company?" complained Lee Jordan.

 **Harry only stopped, staring at this unlikely coupling when he walked right** **into a suit of armor. The loud crash brought him out of his reverie; hurrying** **from the scene lest Filch turn up, he dashed down the marble staircase and** **along the passageway below. Outside the bathroom, he pressed his ear** **against the door. He could not hear anything. He very quietly pushed the** **door open.**

"Thanks, Harry," Lee Jordan beamed. "See, he agrees with me. The pairing is weird."

"Wait, is there a Malfoy/Myrtle ship?" asked Angelina, sounding genuinely curious.

"Why would you think that?" asked Draco indignantly. "And for your information, Myrtle's quite nice."

He got a few strange looks at this.

"I find it funny that Harry ran into the suit of armor," George commented.

"I think it's adorable," Ginny said loyally, and Insert Awesome Name Here glared at the female Weasley, because Insert Awesome Name Here also thought Harry was adorable and wanted to be Harry's girlfriend instead.

"Is nobody going to mention that Harry is intruding on Malfoy?" Lee Jordan asked this time.

 **Draco Malfoy was standing with his back to the door, his hands clutching** **either side of the sink, his white-blond head bowed.**

"Um, can we skip this, actually?" Draco piped up suddenly, because of course he suddenly remembered what he'd been doing in the bathroom at the time Harry showed up, and he didn't want anybody to know about anything, which was very relatable.

"Nope," Insert Awesome Name Here said chirpily.

 **"Don't," crooned Moaning Myrtle's voice from one of the cubicles.** **"Don't. . . tell me what's wrong ... I can help you. . . ."**

"What...?" said several people in complete and utter confusion.

This interruption was probably unnecessary, but it was completely necessary to allow the suspense to build.

 **"No one can help me," said Malfoy. His whole body was shaking. "I can't** **do it. ... I can't. ... It won't work . . . and unless 1 do it soon ... he says he'll** **kill me. ..."**

"Duh duh duh!" yelled Seamus dramatically, just to be annoying. "Wait, is Malfoy crying...?"

"Also, who is going to kill you?" asked Bill.

"What do you mean, Voldemort of course," his brother Percy said.

"No, I know Voldemort was a threat, but did he mean Lucious was going to kill him?" Bill elaborated.

"We wouldn't kill our son," Narcissa said cooly, to show her love for her child.

"And my name is Lucius, not Lucious," Lucius sneered.

"That's what I said, Lucious," Bill replied.

 **And Harry realized, with a shock so huge it seemed to root him to the** **spot, that Malfoy was crying - actually crying - tears streaming down his** **pale face into the grimy basin. Malfoy gasped and gulped and then, with a** **great shudder, looked up into flu-cracked mirror and saw Harry staring at** **him over his shoulder.**

"Uh oh," managed Pansy, giving her friend a sympathetic look as a dramatic silence overtook the room, and several people looked at each other like they couldn't believe the great Draco Malfoy was crying.

Typical.

"I'm human too," Draco said, to break the uncomfortable silence that of course had descended on the room.

"We know," Hermione assured him. "You just don't act like it...a lot."

Nobody replied, and soon they were able to digest the fact that Draco had been crying, because hey, in the end, it wasn't that shocking.

"I'm a bit worried as to what will happen now that Malfoy knows Harry's there," Alicia remarked, and many people nodded.

"Maybe a hug?" Percy suggested, and many people looked at him like he was crazy. "You know, like a sweet moment as too enemies overcome their differences and realize that they're both the same, on the inside?"

"That didn't happen, Perce," George informed his misinformed brother.

 **Malfoy wheeled around, drawing his wand. Instinctively, Harry pulled out** **his own. Malfoy's hex missed Harry by inches, shattering the lamp on the** **wall beside him; Harry threw himself sideways, thought Levicorpus! and** **flicked his wand, but Malfoy blocked the jinx and raised his wand for** **another -**

"How could we have expected anything other than violence when it comes to those two," Neville commented wryly.

"There are quite a few Wrackspurts that interfere with their logical thinking," Luna agreed. "That's probably why they're always yelling at each other."

"Either that, or they're secretly in loooooooove," George said teasingly. Then he paled at the thought. "No, no, no, I hope that's not true. I don't want to be related to a Malfoy."

"But Harry's not part of your family," Angelina told him.

George's face twisted. "I always forget that. But still, Harry, stay away from Malfoy. I don't want you to be related to them."

"Pretty sure I'm supposed to marry Astoria," Draco said drily. "Now, can we please stop talking about this."

 **"No! No! Stop it!" squealed Moaning Myrtle, her voice echoing loudly** **around the tiled room. "Stop! STOP!"**

"At least she tried..." Hermione muttered. "And I don't squeal, guys."

 **There was a loud bang and the bin behind Harry exploded; Harry** **attempted a Leg-Locker Curse that backfired off the wall behind Malfoy's** **ear and smashed the cistern beneath Moaning Myrtle, who screamed loudly;** **water poured everywhere and Harry slipped as Malfoy, his face contorted,** **cried, "Cruci - "**

Cue the eruption of anger from Molly Weasley, about Unforgiveables and the Malfoy's and et cetera, and Arthur calming her down.

 **"SECTUMSEMPRA!" bellowed Harry from the floor, waving his wand** **wildly.**

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said softly. "Please tell me that that spell didn't do too much harm."

"What do you mean, 'Mione?" Ron snorted. "Come on, it's Malfoy. We don't like him - harm is good."

"Glad to know you care about my health, Weasley," Draco drawled in a seemingly careless manner, but a second look revealed how tense he was about what had actually happened.

 **Blood spurted from Malfoy's face and chest as though he had been** **slashed with an invisible sword. He staggered backward and collapsed onto** **the waterlogged floor with a great splash, his wand falling from his limp** **right hand.**

There was silence, but this quiet was hard to read.

Then Ron spoke. "It couldn't be...too bad, surely...?"

"I still have the scars," Malfoy commented.

Harry nearly choked on his own spit, and Ginny had to hit him on the back. "You're kidding."

"I'm not," Draco replied.

"Merlin, I'm so sorry, so, so, so, sorry," Harry apologized profusely, stumbling over his own words.

Draco put up his hand. "No, don't apologize. I'm the one who should be sorry, for trying to use the Cruciatus on you."

"But I should be sorry for going into that bathroom in the first place, I should've just left you alone - "

"And I shouldn't have reacted like I had to your presence there."

"But I should've just shaken your hand, all those years ago."

"And I shouldn't have been such a jerk about you not doing that."

"Time to overcome our differences."

"Agreed."

Suddenly the two boys got up and gave each other understanding hugs. The rest of the room was very silent.

"Wait, how did this happen," George voiced the thoughts of everyone watching as Draco and Harry both sat back down.

"Like Percy said, there we were, overcoming our differences with a manly hug," Harry explained.

"Well then," Hermione shrugged. "Back to Draco, who is currently bleeding on the floor of the bathroom."

 **"No -" gasped Harry.**

"See, I said I was sorry."

 **Slipping and staggering, Harry got to his feet and plunged toward Malfoy,** **whose face was now shining scarlet, his white hands scrabbling at his blood-** **soaked chest.**

 **"No - I didn't -"**

 **Harry did not know what he was saying; he fell to his knees beside** **Malfoy, who was shaking uncontrollably in a pool of his own blood.** **Moaning Myrtle let out a deafening scream: "MURDER! MURDER IN** **THE BATHROOM! MURDER!"**

"This is gruesome - there are young children here!" Ginny declared, covering Teddy's ears. Teddy seemed to think this was a game, and covered Ginny's as well.

"Does Myrtle have to be overdramatic about everything?" sighed Harry.

"Well, you don't have to be so rude about it," came a familiar girlish whine, and everyone nearly had an aneurism as Moaning Myrtle's faint form soared above them all. Nobody knew where she came from.

"How did you get here?" Insert Dark and Dramatic Name Here demanded. "This is supposed to be completely impenetrable!"

"I'm a ghost," she said with a high giggle. "Ooh, look it's me!"

 **The door banged open behind Harry and he looked up, terrified: Snape** **had burst into the room, his face livid. Pushing Harry roughly aside, he knelt** **over Malfoy, drew his wand, and traced it over the deep wounds Harry's** **curse had made, muttering an incantation that sounded almost like song. The** **flow of blood seemed to ease; Snape wiped the residue from Malfoy's face** **and repeated his spell. Now the wounds seemed to be knitting.**

"Um, as glad as I am that Snape's here now," Charlie Weasley interrupted, "is anyone else wondering how come he got there so fast? It's like he was waiting out there the whole time, waiting for someone to scream about murder."

"Huh, that is kind of weird, now that I think about it," Insert Awesome Name Here agreed.

"See Harry, this is what happens when you cast spells of unknown origin and power," Hermione said in a mockingly reprimanding tone.

"I know that, Hermione," Harry sighed.

"I know you know, Harry, I was just reminding you."

 **Harry was still watching, horrified by what he had done, barely aware that** **he too was soaked in blood and water. Moaning Myrtle was still sobbing and** **wailing overhead. When Snape had performed his countercurse for the third** **time, he half-lifted Malfoy into a standing position.**

"Hurrah, now Malfoy can say he cheated death," Ron cheered.

"I never wanted to be able to say that, Weasley," Draco replied.

"Oh," Ron said, grinning cheekily. "From all your jealousy of Harry, I'd assume you'd want to have something to brag about yourself."

"I've got plenty of things to brag about that Harry doesn't have," Draco said. "And if I recall, weren't you really jealous of Potter in fourth year?"

"Well..."

 **"You need the hospital wing. There may be a certain amount of scarring,** **but if you take dittany immediately we might avoid even that.. . . Come..."** **He supported Malfoy across the bathroom, turning at the door to say in a** **voice of cold fury, "And you, Potter . . . You wait here for me."**

"Ooh, that's ominous," Neville commented. "I feel for you, mate."

"What happens?" asked Dean.

"It ends there," Seamus added.

"Harry ends up dying, because Snape kills him in revenge," Insert Dark and Dramatic Name Here said in an ominous and completely serious tone of voice.

"REALLY?" squeaked Seamus, as if he'd just been punched in the gut.

"No, you idiot!" Insert Awesome Name Here interrupted. "Harry's fine, he just gets detention, don't you remember?"

"Oh right, then THE KISS happened," Seamus recalled with a sly grin.

"THE KISS?" Ginny echoed. "Seriously?"

As Seamus and several other kids nodded, Insert Awesome Name introduced the next snippet everyone was going to watch.

"Next up, we're watching...The Kiss."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. As always the bolded words are not my own, and if you'd like to see something done, let me know! Thanks.


End file.
